


Draw

by Aquamarine_turqouseWolf



Series: Pridecember 2017 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf/pseuds/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf
Summary: Pridecember 2017 day one fillSometimes a Draw is the best victory of all.





	Draw

They were both on their knees; panting, exhausted-well and truly pushed past their limits. The duel had ended in a draw. Strangely enough, the fact didn’t make him feel as angry as it should. He'd come all this way- into a whole different dimension, spent immeasurable amounts of money and time to make this duel possible. A tie was just the same as loosing, wasn't it? Winning should be the only thing that mattered, a fading part if him said. The old him would be furious, at himself, and unleash his wrath at the world; unable to cope with all that had been bottled up inside of him, a trapped Shadow. But he wasn't that person anymore, controlled by the past he'd tried so hard to pretend didn't exist and all that'd been drilled into him. Subconsciously screaming for help and seeing it as weakness. All thanks to the person in front of him. The person who had answered the silent call he didn't even know he was emitting and saved him from himself. At the present moment, he felt un-burdened, light, strangely serene. It was so unfamiliar. Suddenly overwhelmed, he stared at the sandy ground unable to lift his head and face his rival, for a reason completely different than he'd have thought, and he couldn't yet fully process. He had been well aware of something stearing deep inside of him, that some sort of change had started a long, long time ago. Though he couldn't tell when it had overpowered his past. It had been, was, so subtle and patient, yet so powerful. He had been afraid to even acknowledge it for far too long, desperatley clinging to what was familiar. Now he'd finally found the courage to accept it, he couldn't even believe why winning had been so crucial at the first place. He was ready to once again free himself - face his past and do his best to make peace with it instead of blocking it - all thanks to the being before him. In fact, as he'll later realize, he'd been doing that to for a rather long while. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath that seemed to finally lift a significant weight, that he hadn't even realized the full magnitude of up until now, off of his shoulders and chest. He allowed a small genuine smile to appear on his lips, probably for the first time since early childhood, before finally looking up again. There in front of him, looking as beat up as he felt and with a smile that mirrored his own eyes stood Atem, his eyes filled so much emotion, many familiar, but there was something else, something that had never been there before - hand outreached. New and powerful, and dangerous in a way so unlike anything he'd encountered before. Before he even realized what he was doing, he reached out and accepted the outstretched hand. 

He knew it wouldn't be easy, nothing ever was. This wasn't a roas he'd even considered for a longest of time, one that he was finally brave enough to tread. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt truly, deeply, that he wasn't alone. That he would have someone with him every step of the way. There was some relief in the fact that Atem was as inexperienced in this as he was. This was a challenge they would face together. This was a game where there was no winning or losing as such. One that would always end in a draw, yet never truly end. Here there was no superiority or inferiority, but two equals stepping into the ground unfamiliar and uncertain. Curious wasn't it, how much he actally won by losing - an expression he'd once scoffed at? How this before him was the very first person to defeat him, the person who'd moved him like no other, who shook him right to his very core and made him come awake and then made him accept teamwork? He really should have seen it, that he truly was lost right from the start. And now, finally, a draw. Though he'd never admit it out loud; winning maybe wasn't so important after all. He had a hunch this Draw would be the best victory of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to reading! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> My tumblr: https://ohmypharaoh.tumblr.com/


End file.
